Galinda's Guide To Popularity
by AnOreoForElphie
Summary: Galinda decides to make her bestest friend popular. And she'll do whatever it takes to succeed. Gelphie Friendship. Shiz-ezra. 1st Place Most Humorous and Best Unknown: 2015 Greg Awards
1. A Gift From Galinda

**Hello! I bet you're thinking about how I already have 2 other stories going, but this is going to be more of a mini-story. There will be, like, 8-10 chapters that aren't very long. I just felt like doing this. Some of each chapter will be what is happening to Elphie and Galinda and the other part will be Galinda's guide. I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Galinda Upland Of The Upper Uplands impatiently sat on the edge of her bed, her petite legs swinging back and forth. Her gaze shifted downward to the small present in her lap that she was waiting to give to her roommate and bestest friend, Elphaba. Her gaze once again moved upward when she heard the door open. Galinda smiled and leapt off the bed with a small squeal as her friend absentmindedly closed the door, her gaze resting on the pages of a book.

"Hi, Galinda. I'm sorry I'm late. I know that you wanted me here, like, fifteen minutes ago." The green girl apologized, still not looking up from the novel in her hands.

"Oh, it's fine. You're here now and that's all that matters. Now put that book down."

"No. It's really interesting."

"Please put it down!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! And bestest friends do what their bestest friends tell them to!"

"If I told you to jump off the roof of this building, would you?"

"No! And why would you ask me to do that?"

"Galinda," Elphaba said, finally looking up from her book, "I would never tell you to do that. I'm just saying that you don't always do what your best friend tells you to." She set the book down on her desk. "What?" She asked when a wide grin spread across Galinda's face.

"You did what I told you!" Galinda exclaimed in a sing-songy sort of tone. "You put the book down! I told you that bestest friends always do what their bestest friends tell them to!"

"Galinda, go jump off the roof of this building."

"What? No!" Galinda exclaimed. "What?" She asked when she noticed a smile creeping onto Elphaba's face.

"I told you that you don't always do what your best friend tells you to do." The green girl said.

"Hmmph!" Galinda huffed. "Well, then. I guess I won't give you the present I was going to give you." She held her head high and bit her lip, resisting the urge to break down and give her friend the present. She hummed quietly and sat on her hands to resist grabbing the present and handing it to the green girl. "Alright, I give in! Here!" She grabbed the present and handed it to her friend.

"But it's not my birthday or anything like that." Elphaba pointed out as she took the present from Galinda and inspected it.

"I know." The bubbly blonde replied.

"You know that you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I know that's what makes me so nice!" The blonde gushed.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that." Elphaba replied, carefully tearing the colorful paper off the present. "Oh, Galinda." She began upon seeing what was hidden within the paper. "It's so unique, um, unique." It was a hot pink journal, the kind that would be used to keep a diary. However, it wasn't an empty journal. Written on the front cover in bold black marker were the words "Galinda's Guide To Popularity".

"Look inside!" Galinda exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay." The green girl replied, turning to the first page. She had been expecting fresh, crisp blank lined paper to write on, but that was not what she saw. Yes, the paper was lined, but the page was marked in pink ink with Galinda's neat and dainty handwriting. She continued to quickly flip through, but only saw the same thing on each of the pages. It slowly sunk in what Galinda had given to her.

"It's a guide to popularity, written by me!" Galinda exclaimed happily. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, of course. It's very creative." Elphie replied.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Galinda gushed, although she was secretly doubting that her bestest friend really liked the gift.

"You really didn't have to make this for me." Elphaba said.

"You already said that."

"But it's true."

"Whatever. I felt like doing something nice for you!"

"Sometimes I wonder how you stay so perky."

"Maybe if you read that book you'll find out." Galinda said, pointing to the journal. "Actually, you will." She took the book from her friend and flipped to a page. "It's right here, chapter three. It's called "Positivity and Perkiness"'. That chapter's one of my favorites, actually. I find it particularly useful.

"Oh." Elphaba said, taking the book and beginning to read the chapter that Galinda was talking about.

"Hey!" Galinda exclaimed, snatching the book from the green girl and slamming it shut. "No reading ahead! Start from chapter one!" She turned to the first page and handed it back to Elphaba.

Alright, chapter one."

 _Chapter One: An Introduction To Popularity_

 _Friends, fun, fashion, love, and a feeling of self-worth are just a few of the marvelous perks to popularity. As amazifying as it would be, popularity doesn't come overnight. There is a strict order to popularity that is known as the **Popularity Scale**. There are different stages on the popularity scale. The first is the **Unpopular Stage.** The Unpopular Stage is the first of five stages. Next is the **Twilight Stage** , named after the twilight zone in the ocean because of how low it is. The Twilight Stage is followed by the **Clover Stage** , which is the middle stage. Next is the **Evergreen Stage** and,finally, the **Perfect, Pink, Popular and Perky Stage**. For your convenience, I have included a chart that displays these five stages and the requirements to reach each one._

 ** _The Stages Of Popularity_**

 ** _Perfect, Pink, Popular, and Perky: The Highest Stage_**

 _-Name must be known by at least 9/10 of student population_

 _-Must have at least three friends at Evergreen Stage or higher._

 _-Must own at least twenty-five pink articles of clothing._

 ** _Evergreen: Almost Highest Stage, Highly Respected_**

 _-Name must be known by at least 7/10 of student population_

 _-Must have at least three friends at Clover Stage or higher_

 _-Must own at least fifteen pink articles of clothing_

 ** _Clover: Halfway Point On Scale_**

 _-Name must be known by at least 5/10 of student population_

 _-Must have at least two friends on Twilight Stage or higher_

 _-Must own at least ten pink articles of clothing_

 ** _Twilight: Only One Above Lowest Stage, First Step Towards Popularity_**

 _-Name must be known by at least 1/10 of student population_

 _-Must have at least one friend on Clover Stage or higher_

 _-Must own at least five pink articles of clothing_

 ** _Unpopular: Lowest Stage, Anyone Who Does Not Meet Requirements Of Any Other Stage_**

 _-Must not meet recquirements of any other stage_

"Well, that's the end of that chapter." Galinda said. "Now we'll go shopping and get you some pink clothes. Then we can get you on the Popularity Scale!"

"Galinda, that's really not necessary." Elphaba protested.

"How many times do I have to say it? That's what makes me so nice!" Galinda explained. "Now come on!"

"Okay." Elphaba mumbled.

"Yay!" Galinda exclaimed, and the two walked out the door. "Popular! You're gonna be popu-u-lar!" Galinda sang as they walked down the hallway. Elphaba just smiled and rolled her eyes. Who knew, maybe she would become popular.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed! The next update will be probably be next week. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, but my Kindle was being a jerk the whole time that I typed this on it. Until the next update, bye!**


	2. Shopping Spree

**Hey, guys! Starting tomorrow evening, I will be going on what I call "Vacation Mode". I'm not just taking a break from fanfiction. I'm going on vacation and won't be back for a week. I've decided to update each of my stories with a shorter-than-usual chapter so that you don't have to wait extremely long. Okay, bye!**

"Ooh! Let's go here first!" Galinda exclaimed, poninting to a shop. They were at a small shopping mall a few minutes away from Shiz. Elphaba groaned when she looked up and saw the name of the store that they were about to enter.

"Really, Galinda? The 'Think Pink Boutique'?" She complained. "You've got to admit that's a ridiculous name."

"Oh, Elphie, stop complaining. This is going to be fun!"

"Galinda, just the name of the shop screams 'girly girl'!"

"Oh, Elphie! Stop being so silly! Signs don't scream." The blonde laughed.

"You actually though I meant that literally." The green girl muttered under her breath as Galinda lead her into the shop. The blonde excitedly dragged her friend over to a rack of bright pink jackets.

"Ooh! These are perfect for you!" She squealed.

"Glin, those are so bright, they practically burn my eyes." Elphaba protested. It was true, though. The green girl had to look away because the pink was making her eyes hurt. "Besides, I don't need or want pink clothes."

"Okay, fine." The blonde said, scanning the shop. "Ooh, over here!" She grabbed her friend's hand pulled her across the shop to a display of reading glasses in an entire spectrum of different shades of pink. "These could work! And they aren't too bright. You can get a lighter shade, like this one!" She pointed to one of the pairs that was a soft and delicate shade of pink. "This one is elephant pink!"

"Elephant pink?" Elphaba questioned. "Where did that name even come from?"

"It was named by the great Chetta Produtchins."

"Whatever. If I get these, can we leave this shop?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then." The green girl took the glasses and they walked up to the counter and purchased them. "Now let's go." She said when they stepped out of the shop and into the busy mall hallway.

"Okay." The blonde replied and took Elphaba's hand, leading her away from the little shop.

"Where are you going? The exit's the other way." Elphaba said, impatiently trying to break free of the blonde's grasp.

"I know." Galinda replied calmly, still walking in the opposite direction of the mall exit.

"But you said that we would leave if I got the glasses." Elphaba said. "And I did!" She pulled out the pink glasses to show Galinda.

"No, you asked if we would leave the shop." She put the emphasis on the word shop. "And, as you can see, there are a whole lot of shops left in this mall." She swung her arm out to point out how many shops there were in the mall.

"Galinda!" Elphaba whined.

"Okay, no more pink clothes. But can we at least get some pink accessories? Those count, too."

"Fine." The green girl sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Great!" Galinda lead Elphaba to another small little shop. The sign read "Candy's" in a shimmery pink.

"At least the name isn't as nauseating as the last one." Elphaba said as she was dragged into the store. She was pulled all around the store by the blonde, though she refused every item the blonde suggested.

"Pink pearl earrings?" Galinda suggested.

"No."

"Pink pearl necklace?"

"No."

"Pink pearl bracelet?"

"No."

"Pink pearl headband?"

"Will you stop with the pink pearl stuff? Please?"

"Okay." The blonde said, setting down the pink pearl hair clip that she was about to suggest. "Ooh! How about these sparkly hair ties?"

"Fine."

"And this sparkly headband."

"Fine."

"And this pretty nail polish."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Ooh! Pink lipstick!"

"You know what? Just get whatever."

"Okay! Pink lip gloss? Yes! Pink eyeshadow? Yes! Pink blush? Yes! Pink lip liner? Yes! Ooh! Pink eyeliner? Totally!"

"Are you almost done?" Elphaba asked. She was beginning to grow annoyed with Galinda's non-stop musing.

"Yep!" Elphaba sighed in relief when she heard Galinda say that. The next sentence, though, just made her more irritated than she had been before. "With makeup!" Elphaba groaned and leaned against a rack of hair accessories. "Ooh! Good idea, Elphie! Hair accessories!"

"Ugh!" The green girl groaned again.

"Just look at these hair extensions! Gorgeous! We'll get one in each available shade!" The blonde grabbed a dozen hair extensions off of the rack. "And these beads are exquisite! We'll get one in each shade, as well." She pulled six packs of hair decorating beads off of the rack. She looked over and saw the pure misery on her friend's face. "Alright. We'll take this stuff and go." She said, walking over to the checkout counter.

"Thanks, Glin. I know that you're just trying to help me and I'm not being ver cooperative. From now on, I'll let you do whatever you want to make me popular." Elphaba said when they reached the dorm once again. The blonde smiled and held up the fake pink highlights that she had purchased at Candy's. "Whatever you want, but not that." Elphaba protested.

"Elphie!" The blonde pouted.

"Fine." The green girl said, giving in before things got ugly.

"Yay!" Galinda said, happily helping Elphaba put in the fake pink highight. She turned and grabbed a hand-held mirror off of her dresser, handing it to her friend who looked at her reflection closely. "Why, Miss Elphaba. You're beautiful."

"Thanks, Glin." Elphaba said, smiling at her roommate.

The blonde smiled before rushing to her closet and coming back with a box of pink clothes and accessories. "Now I have to show you one of the ways that us popular people have fun." Before Elphaba could protest, she and Galinda found themselves in a fashion show where they posed in front of Galinda's mirror in multiple over-the-top pink fashions. "Did you have fun?" Galinda asked when they were back in their normal clothes and all of Galinda's dress-up clothes were put back.

"Eh, I guess." Elphaba replied. She would never tell Galinda that she had just had the time of her life.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I know that there was no guide this chapter, but not every chapter will have one. This fic may be shorter or longer than I originally planned. As I said, I'm going on "Vacation Mode" tomorrow evening because I will be finishing packing, preparing, and going to bed early. Sorry if I don't get around to responding to reviews or PMs. I will as soon as I get back. Thanks! See you next update!**

 **KendallKnightMania, did you get my little reference/inside joke?**


	3. A Perfect, Pink Dinner Party

**Hey, everybody! I'm back! I had an awesome week at an acting camp performing in a modern take on Shakespeare's "As You Like It" and it went super well! But you didn't come here to hear about that, so here's the chapter!**

* * *

Elphaba swung open the door to her dorm after a trip to the library. "Hey, Glin." She called out, the blonde nowhere in sight. "I'm..." she paused when she noticed a pink table in the middle of the dorm. "Galinda, what is going on?"

"Hi, Elphie!" The blonde said, walking up from behind the green girl. "I didn't expect you to get back from the library this early."

"What is going on in here, Glin?" Elphaba asked, stepping into the dorm and gesturing towards the large, pink, dinner table.

"Well, I decide that the only way to make you popular would be by hanging out with popular people. So I decided to have a dinner party!" The blonde announced.

"A dinner party?" Elphaba whined. "With popular people? Why?"

"Because I am going to make you popular and this is a great way to start."

"Fine. But you might want to get set up. It's getting kind of late. It's almost dinner time already."

"Oh, Elphie! I'm not putting this party together alone! You're going to help me!"

"Galinda! I know absolutely nothing about hosting a dinner party!"

"Exactly! That's why I'm teaching you. Why would I teach you something that you already know?"

"Alright, fine. Let's start."

"Good! So, this is going to be a formal pink dinner party. And I know that you don't have any pink dresses, but you do have accessories. So I expect you to wear at least some pink makeup."

"Okay."

"So now we'll work on setting the table." Galinda said, walking over to her bed, where she had already set out everything that she would need. She picked up a stack of elegant dinner plates that were white with dainty pink trim on the edges and handed them to Elphaba. "You'll set them out." She explained.

"How many?" Elphaba asked. She had set up for formal dinners before, but never for pink dinner parties. Normally, she just set out one plate for every chair, but Galinda had not yet set out the chairs.

"Well, let me look." Galinda said, pulling out a list. "We need a place for me, you, Phanee, Shenshen, Addy, Audrey, Corin, Pheobe,Celia, and Rosalind. So, that's ten."

"That's alot, Glin. Why can't we just have a few people?"

"Oh, Elphie, that is just a few people. Besides, most dinner parties have way more people than that."

"Ugh. I'm going to mess this up!"

"You'll be fine, Elphie. Now set up those plates while I get the chairs out!"

* * *

An hour later, the pink table with pink chairs was set with pink plates, pink glasses, pink napkins, pink forks, pink spoons, pink knives, and a pink centerpiece, a transparent pink glass jar filled winth pink beads, ribbons, and streamers. Galinda had also set out a pink pitcher of pink lemonade, a pink bowl full of salad, a pink bowl of spaghetti noodles, a pink bowl of steaming spaghetti sauce, a pink bowl of shredded cheese, and yet another pink bowl of meatballs.

"It's so pink." Elphaba said when the two girls stepped back to examine their work.

"Oh, Elphie! It's beautiful! The create-your-own pasta was a genius idea!" Galinda said.

"Thanks, Glin. So, what do we do now?"

"Now we get ourselves ready!"

"How do we do that?"

"We get dressed, put on makeup, and accessorize."

"Ugh!"

"What dresses do you have?"

"Well, I have..."

"Let me guess... nothing."

"If you're only counting ball gowns, nothing."

"Okay, well then, you can borrow something of mine."

"Glin..."

"No protests, Elphie!"

"Fine." Elphaba said. Galinda walked over to her closet and began to search through.

"I'll find something that isn't pink."

"Do you have anything that isn't pink?" Elphaba asked sarcastically.

"For your information,Elphie, I do have clothes that aren't pink. Just not many of them."

"Okay, whatever."

"Ooh! This is absolutely perfect!" The blond squealed, pulling a simple yet elegant purple knee-length, short-sleeved dress from the closet.

"Ugh. Fine, I guess that'll work."

"Stop being so ungrateful, Elphie!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. That's all."

"Oh, Elphie, you don't have to be worried or nervous or anything. I'll be right here the entire time."

"Thanks, Glin." Elphaba smiled shyly and looked up to her friend.

"Of course! That's what bestest friends are for!" The two spent the next half hour getting dressed and putting on makeup, followed by accessorizing. Finally came the time for the guests to arrive. First came Audrey, followed by Phanee and Shenshen, then Addy, then Corin, then Rosalind and Celia, then Pheobe. Once everyone was seated, Galinda began the conversation.

"So, everyone, thank you for coming tonight." She said as everyone passed around the bowls to add the food to their plates.

"The make-your-own-pasta bar was a genius idea." Corin said.

"Why, thank you! The idea was actually Elphaba's."

"Oh." Corin said.

"I agree. It was definitely a nice touch." Rosalind said.

"Yeah, I really like the idea." Addy added.

"Oh, um, thank you." Elphaba said shyly.

"I would like to propose a toast." Galinda said, raising her glass of pink lemonade. "To populari...no. To Elphie!" She looked at her friend, who blushed. She didn't like being the center of attention.

"To... Elphie." The group echoed, taking a second or two to realize who Galinda meant when she said 'Elphie'. The rest of the night was spent full of chatting and laughing, the green girl herself even joining in the conversations. She was shocked to find that she was disappointed when Galinda announced that it was getting late and that she and Elphaba should start cleaning up. She even thanked each of them for coming sincerely and told them that she was glad that they had been able to come.

"So, Elphie, did you have fun?" Galinda asked as they snuggled into their beds that night.

"You know what, Galinda? I did."

"Good! Because I already told them that you would sit with us at lunch tomorrow!"

"Oh, Glin." Elphaba laughed. She suddenly took a more serious tone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"When you told them that I'd be joining you guys at lunch, did they seem...happy about that?"

"You know what, Elphie? They did. They like you. You're smart and nice and...everybody likes you."

"Thanks, Glin."

"Good night, Elphie."

"Good night, Glin." A couple of minutes later, when Galinda thought that Elphaba was asleep, she heard the blonde humming. At first, it was hard to make out the tune, but then it hit her and the green girl could practically hear her friend singing. "Popular, you're gonna be popular!" Elphaba smiled to herself. A couple of days ago, she would never believe those lyrics. But now they didn't seem so far from the truth anymore.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! Virtual spaghetti, sauce, meatballs, salad, and pink lemonade to anyone who can get my reference! (CaptainSwanLuv, I know that you can and if you don't I will have to shake it back into your brain) Anyway, in the next chapter will be the lunch! And who knows, maybe we'll meet everybody's favorite Vinkun Prince who's reputation is SOOO scandalicious. Okay, see you next update!**


	4. A Fight For Fiyero (Sort Of)

**Hello, everybody! I am BACK! Not that I was gone... Whatever. Anyway, I am going to TRY (Keyword TRY) to upload again on Saturday, but I might not be able to. I'm doing something with a friend on Sunday and I don't know how long I'll be gone. That means that I'll type the chapter on Monday, but a new one won't be up until Tuesday or later. So Sunday or sometime on or after Tuesday will be the next update. Okay, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"I don't know about this, Glin. I'm nervous. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be popular. I mean, I've never been that type of person." Elphaba said as she and Galinda walked towards the university's cafeteria.

"Oh, Elphie! You worry way too much! It will be fine! You met them last night and they seemed to really like you." Galinda said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"Yeah, they _seemed_ to really like me. _Seemed_ to, not _did_ like me." Elphaba pointed out.

"You have such a pessimist-y personality." Galinda said.

"I do not! I'm not pessimistic! I'm just...a realist."

"Whatever you say, Elphie." The blonde mumbled.

"Am I really a pessimist?" Elphaba asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No! Of course not! You're just a 'the cup is half empty' type of person."

"It doesn't matter if the cup is half empty or half full. It's just a dumb way to show the difference between positivity and negativity."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, why waste time talking about a silly cup?" Galinda asked. Elphaba smiled, wondering what went on in that blissful blonde brain of her friend's. "And why does it have to be a cup? Why not a mug? Or a... I don't know a glass or something? And what is it filled with? Is it water or lemonade or orange juice or maple syrup or..."

"A boy?" Elphaba asked.

"A boy? That's ridiculous, Elphie! How would you put a boy in a cup?"

"No, not a boy in a cup! There's a guy at the table with the girls! I refuse to go near him." she said, spinning around on her heels to leave.

"Elphie, stop overreacting. you see guys all the time!" the blonde said, confused as to why her friend was acting like this.

"But it isn't just any guy! It's that stupid prince. The one you have a crush on and that nearly ran me over in his cart! Now, I'm leaving, unless you want to risk me punching him in the face. I can't stand one second near him."

"Oh." Galinda's face suddenly lit up. "You like him! You like him!" A new light came into her face, an angry one. "You like him!" She yelled, harshly. "You can't like him!" She grabbed the green girl by the front of the dress and pulled her down to the blonde's height. Elphaba was surprised by the blonde's strength. "He's mine!"

"Galinda! I don't like him! Let go of me!" She pulled out of her friend's grasp.

"I saw the way that you looked at him! I know that look."

"Galinda, calm down."

"But you like my boyfriend!"

"He is not your boyfriend."

"I know, but he will be."

"Okay, let's just forget this ever happened."

"Okay." The blonde sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief before regaining her composure. " Elphie, I'm sorry. I just... I've never liked anyone like I like him. I just really want him."

"It's okay, Glin."

"And I know that you don't like him." The blonde said, but she didn't mean it. She had seen the look on her face. Elphie liked Fiyero and she knew it.

"Thanks. You're right, I don't." The green girl said, but she wasn't sure if she meant it. She felt something when she saw him. She was beginning to think that she liked him. In fact, she was beginning to know it. She liked Fiyero and she knew it. But she didn't like the fake him, the one that "danced through life". She liked the hidden him, the one that only pretended to be happy, the one that she knew was hiding. The one that only she could see.

* * *

 **I know that is was REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY short. I'm sorry that it was. I just wanted to get this part done because I wasn't sure exactly what to do with it. I'm going to work tomorrow and some Sunday on the next chapter, so it will HOPEFULLY (Keyword HOPEFULLY) be longer than usual to make up for the shortness of this one. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, because I wasn't sure what direction to take it in. This entire story is taking a whole new direction than I originally planned, but I like it. Okay, until the next update (hopefully Sunday), bye!**


	5. Popularity Will Prevail

**Hello! I'm finally back with this fic. This is one of my most popular fics, so thank you to everybody who reads it and reviews! It's not a crazy big number of you, but just know how much I appreciate all of you. Thanks! So that sappy message aside, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Both Elphaba and Galinda had remained silent for most of their lunch, which was usual for Elphaba. But it wasn't so usual for Galinda. Elphaba knew this, so she was shocked when she noticed that none of Galinda's friends mentioned it.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked when they returned to their dorm once again. She knew that the blonde was still a little bit flustered from their little "fight" earlier, so she was half expecting there to be no answer. The blonde, however, did not seem the least bit as though the disagreement still lingered in her mind. Galinda, of course, was still thinking about it. But she wasn't angry. No, she was thrilled. Elphie liked somebody! So she was happy to pretend that the incident never happened, watching Elphaba carefully to see just how much she liked this Prince.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly, almost sickeningly sweetly.

"Well, I noticed that you didn't talk much at lunch today. That's unlike you." She paused. "Not that you talk a lot!" She corrected frantically, causing the blonde to giggle. "Anyway, your friends didn't seem to notice or care. I was just wondering if, you know, they," she paused again.

"You want to know if they really pay attention to me." Galinda said, clearing everything up.

"Um, I guess. They just didn't pay much attention to you. I mean, I don't think they even acknowledged you!" Elphaba pointed out.

"Well," the blonde paused, thinking about the best way to answer her friend's question. "They pay attention to me. The talk to me."

"When was the last time you guys had a real conversation? You know, all of you."

Galinda paused. "What month is it?"

"Oh, Galinda."

"You're right, Elphie!" The blonde exclaimed, suddenly bursting into tears. "They don't pay any attention to me! And they don't appreciate me! And they don't think that I'm the most attractive anymore! And they made fun of me when I tripped in the cafe! And... and..."

"Oh, Galinda! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset!" Elphaba said, gathering her friend into a hug.

"It's okay, Elphie." The blonde sniffled after she calmed down a bit. "I just... I always felt like... like maybe they weren't real friends. But... they were the only friend's that I had... and I didn't want to be lonely."

"Oh, Galinda. Why didn't you try to find new friends?"

"I did! But all popular people are like that!"

"Maybe you don't need to be friends with popular people."

"But I need to be popular. And if I don't have popular friends, how can I be popular?"

"Maybe you should just accept that are popular people are idiots and then move on and be friends with other people who aren't popular."

"Or I could take you and go back to making you popular! That way we can both be friends and I can still be popular!"

"Or you can just be happy with not having popular friends."

"No. My way is better"

And the blonde pulled out her makeup kit and sat Elphaba down at her vanity. "Galinda..."

"Now let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"

* * *

 **Yay! We're getting back to the popularity part! Predictions? Will Elphie be popular? See you next time!**

 **P.S. Updates will be every Monday from now on.**

 **P.P.S. If you want to see more Shiz-ezra with more Elphie, maybe you will like my newest fic, "I'm Not That Girl", where the girls switch places. The response that I got to it was amazing, just like this one!**

 **That aside, see you all later!**


	6. Popularity Will Prevail (Once Again)

**Time for another chapter! So, I've got one prediction about Elphie being popular. Any more? I know that I haven't updated in for her and I'm sorry! This one is short, but I wanted to update before I go on vacation later today!**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Elphie! Come out!" Galinda urged, trying to coax her roommate out of their dorm.

"No."

"Please! You look ozmazifying!"

"No, I don't. I look horrible!"

"Elphie, your new makeover makes you look great!"

"Galinda, I appreciate your efforts, but I am not going to let anybody see me like this. Besides, just because I'm wearing this makeup doesn't mean that I'll be popular!"

"Oh, Elphie! Rule number one of popularity is that makeup is what starts popularity. If you don't look good, people won't even consider adding you the S.U.C.O.S.A.A.T.F.P.P!"

"The S.U... What?" Now Elphaba was truly confused.

"The 'Shiz University Council Of Super Awesome And Totally Fabulous Popular People'! Being part of that council is practically every person's dream!"

"Let me guess, you're the leader of the council."

"We elect a president to serve a month-long term every month."

"And are you the president?"

"Yep. 4th term. All unopposed."

"Well, if you want me in there that badly, just add me."

"If I do, I'll get impeached for adding a not-popular-person into the council!"

"Do you even know what 'impeached' means?"

"Something to do with fruit. Now come on!" And the blonde yanked on her friend's arm, finally pulling her into the hallway. She looked over her friend. In Galinda's eyes, Elphaba looked great in the make-up. Despite what she felt was a good idea, she let her roommate talk her into having a darker color scheme, rather than the pink that the blonde had suggested. But she still looked good. It all matched perfectly with her black frock, which Galinda had, as she put it, "bedazzled" with a glittery sash as a waste band, a sparkly gray infinity scarf, and the pink glasses that they had purchased on their shopping spree. To Galinda, Elphaba had never looked better.

To Elphaba, she had never looked worse. Galinda had curled her hair, which hung around her shoulders. Elphaba hated the way that they bounced, however lightly, when she walked. She was not looking forward to having everyone see her like this. But she did it for her roommate, anyway.

When they arrived at their first class together, a gasp went up through the room. People were actually staring at the green girl and, Elphaba noticed, it wasn't in the way that they usually did. Maybe this makeover would be a good thing.

* * *

 **Sneaky little reference in there. Anyone who gets it will get a special little mini-prize. PM me if you know it! Don't say it in the reviews, please. :)**

 **Again, really short, but I felt really bad for not updating in forever! I'll try to update on my schedule from now on, keyword "try". I hope that you guys still liked it, though. We'll be seeing more Fiyero soon. Bye!**


	7. A Very Galinda-fied Birthday

**Hello people! Yay, the Greg Awards are here (they've been here for a while, but whatever) and I'm so excited! I can't wait to vote for my favorite authors and fics and see who wins!**

 **Also, it's my birthday! Finally! So, in honor of this special day, I give you a new chapter about a very special party for a very special blonde who has worked so hard to make a very special green girl popular. It's pretty short, but I really wanted to give this to you guys since I've been gone so long.**

* * *

Elphaba was surprised. Of course, the makeover hadn't made her popular, but it had opened up new opportunities for her. People would ask her why she was suddenly covered in glittery make up, and then a conversation would start. Elphaba was glad about that, because it would make what she was about to do much easier.

"Umm, Phanee, Shenshen?" The green girl began, nervously clearing her throat. She inwardly screamed at herself for making it obvious how nervous she was. "I know that you guys are, um, friends of Galinda's and, as you may know, her birthday is a few days away so, um, here." She handed them each a pink envelope that had their names written on them in Elphaba's neat handwriting. Each contained a sparkling pink invitation to Galinda's surprise party. Phanee and Shenshen thanked the green girl and walked away, both opening the envelopes to get a peek inside.

Once they were gone, Elphaba made a mental note to kick herself really hard when she got back to the dorm for her obvious nervousness. Sure, it was okay to be nervous, but to Elphaba, it was not okay to display it. The rest of the day went by in a blur for the green girl. She handed out invitations to all of the popular crowd first, including Fiyero, before passing out invitations to most every body else, as long as they weren't enemies with Galinda. She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that she had seen Victoria Wesle glaring at her when she was the only person in the popular crowd not to receive an invitation, but she was not planning on giving her one. Victoria and Galinda were enemies, and everyone knew it.

In fact, Galinda was the one that started everyone on pronouncing Victoria's last name "weasel" instead of Wesel. Even though it really had been an honest mistake on Galinda's part, and the blonde had tried-and failed-many times to make up for the incident with her rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers and peace offerings, everybody had picked up on it and now everybody called her "Victoria Weasel". So Elphaba was not inviting Victoria to the party.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba went to the Ozdust, which she had actually rented for the party. There was a lot of work to be done to make the place perfect. The Ozdust was, of course, stunning and would be lovely even without decorations, but Elphaba knew that the place lacked the Galinda-ness that she needed to make sure that it was perfect for the blonde. So she got to work.

After she worked for 3 hours straight, she gazed down at her checklist of things to do for the party.

 _[x] Hand out invites_

 _[X]_ _Hang Streamers and Birthday banner_

 _[X]Put out tables and chairs and put tablecloths on tables_

 _[X]Centerpiece on each table_

 _[X]Balloons_

 _[X]Caterer arrives, sets out food_

 _[X]Make punch and place it out with cups_

 _[ ]Buy/put on dress_

 _[ ]Hair appointment_

 _[ ]Back to Ozdust_

 _[ ]Live band arrives_

 _[ ]Guests arrive_

 _[ ]Galinda arrives/ surprise Galinda_

 _[ ] Party time!_

* * *

It was just then that Elphaba remembered that she had to buy a dress, get her hair done, and arrive at the Ozdust again in time for the live band she'd hired to arrive. She really didn't know where to get a dress, especially since she had spent so much money on renting the ballroom and hiring the caterer and the band. Then, she remembered something. Someplace inexpensive, someplace popular people shopped, someplace that had a display of rather cheap ball gown-like dresses on display. The Think Pink Boutique.

She eventually made her way to the mall and entered the store. It was funny, because Elphaba had always believed that she would never go there again, unless, of course, Galinda once again dragged her there. The store was so pink that it was sickening, and Elphaba was actually beginning to wonder if she would be able to find anything that wasn't overly pink in there. The pink was actually sort of blurring her vision, as everything was seemingly blending together into one big piece of pink until something else caught her eye. Black!

The green girl hurried over to where she saw it and immediately felt relief flood through her. She was face to face with a rather beautiful, if Elphaba were ever to admit it, black ball gown-inspired dress. The entire thing was silky and the bodice was covered in, though barely visible, very beautiful swirl designs of a glitter. The dress had one sleeve and the skirt puffed out just enough to be noticed but not enough to get in the way. Looking at the tag in the back, Elphaba was extremely delighted to find that it was her size. Though she knew that she should, she didn't have time to try it on, so she simply grabbed it and took it to the checkout counter. When she was who was working the counter, she was surprised.

"Phanee?" She asked. The girl looked up. Definitely Phanee.

"Oh, Elphaba, I didn't know that you shopped here." The girl responded. Elphaba noticed that there wasn't a hint of the snooty tone that she was used to.

"Well, you know, party." Elphaba said.

"Oh right. I was just about to go get ready for that. How are you going to get Galinda to come without telling her why she needs to come?"

"Oh, I told her to meet me there because we were having a party for Fiyero, but that it was a surprise and she couldn't tell him."

"Oh, well see you there."

"Yeah." The green girl was completely shocked as she took the bag containing the dress and left the shop. What was with Phanee's sudden change of heart? Elphaba was beginning to ponder that, but then she realized what time it was and rushed out of the mall. She made it to the hair salon just in time for her appointment. The stylist did her hair up in an elegant ponytail on the top of her head and curled the hair. Elphaba had to admit, she looked rather pretty, but she didn't have time to admire herself in the mirror. She only had twenty minutes to get to the Ozdust, get the band ready, and greet guests before Galinda arrived.

She wasn't sure how, but she did it. Elphaba was amazed by how quickly she had gotten there and helped the live band get ready to play, as well as greeting the guests. Galinda would be arriving any second now, and everyone was hiding, either beneath a table or a chair. One brainless idiot even hid behind the balloons, though everyone knew that he was obviously in plain sight.

But Elphaba supposed that it was Galinda, after all, as she didn't see him. She actually began to panic when she came in and saw nobody there, but she squealed, half in delight and half in fear, when everyone jumped out and yelled "surprise". The band then started playing and many went to dance with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Fiyero came out from his hiding spot behind the balloons and offered his hand to Galinda, who happily took it and went to dance with him.

As she went, she turned her head to flash Elphaba a grateful smile, because she knew that the green girl was the one who had planned all of this. "Happy birthday!" Elphaba mouthed to Galinda, who was now on the dance floor. The blonde smiled.

 _Best birthday ever._

* * *

 **Yay! A new chapter! No guarantees on when the next update will be, but hopefully soon!**

 **Happy birthday to me and everyone else out there who's birthday is today! And a very merry unbirthday to everyone else!**


	8. A Lurlinemas Plan

**Hello, once again! For the hundredth time, I am SO sorry for never updating on schedule! I'll try to get better at that, but don't count on it happening anytime soon. Sorry about that. That aside, I have some AWESOME news! This fic has been nominated for not one, but TWO GREG AWARDS! Thanks to anybody that nominated me!**

 **If you haven't already, go vote for your favorites. There are so many awesome authors and fics nominated this year, I can't wait to see if my favorites win! Now, here's the 8th chapter! (Really really short, but the next chapter will be the Christmas special and will be rather long)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Galinda's huge birthday party. According to Galinda, throwing a big party would earn the green girl a bunch of respect from the S.U.C.O.S.A.A.T.F.P.P. And to Elphaba's surprise, she was right. Partially right, at least, as many of the members of the council had been more accepting Elphaba, but a few of them hadn't. According to Galinda, all that she needed to do was win them over. Fortunately, the blonde had a plan.

It was a random day in December and Elphaba was doing what she always did this time of year, sitting by the fireplace and reading, it still amazed Elphaba that their dorm had a fireplace in it, when Galinda came running in.

"Elphie! I have an idea!" She chirped. Elphaba looked up to see her roommate running towards her, a long piece of paper in her hand.

"What's your idea?"

"Look at this list. It's a list of the entire S.U.C.O.S.A.T.F.P.P! We throw a holiday party, inviting all of these people, right? And we make it the most epic party ever, and we get you some respect from the council, and then you're in!"

"Another party? I literally just threw that party for you a week or two ago!"

"Oh, come on! This is an awesome idea! It'll work!"

"Why is it so important that I be on the S.U.C.O.S.A.T.F.P.P?"

"Wow, Elphie, you memorized the name! Why would you memorize the name if you didn't want to be part of it?"

"Galinda, if I agree to do this, will you just let me be in peace after that?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Elphie."

"Okay, fine! I'll do it, but I'm not planning this alone. You're helping me a lot!"

"Of course I am! Parties are my thing. I'll help out as much as I can!"

"Okay, then let's do this."

* * *

 **I know that's ridiculously short, and I'll make the next chapter extra long. Again, thanks for the nominations!**

 **To my 'Thank Goodness' readers: I have a poll up on my profile that I want to ask you to vote on. The poll is to determine the gift that Beau and Leo will give to Galinda. It needs to special,as they think it will be their last Lurlinemas together. Have any ideas? PM them to me, please!**

 _ **An important note: Right now, my grades aren't where I want them to be. They aren't horrible, but I've reached my all-time low. For me, it is important to bring them up and so Fanfiction won't be my main focus. Not that it has been recently, and I'm sorry. There will be a Christmas/Lurlinemas special for this and 'Thank Goodness', but I have no idea when I'll be back after that. Once I get at least halfway to where I want to be, I'll be back. I hope that you guys can understand. For me, my education does and always will come first. Thank you guys so much!**_


	9. Perfect Lurlinemas

**Merry Christmas! (And Happy holidays to anybody who doesn't celebrate Christmas!) Hope you all have/had a great day and got lots of great presents and got to spend time with family and/or friends!**

 **I want to give a big thanks to fermataoso for. reviewing every chapter! (And bringing us up past 20 reviews, which as pathetic as it sounds, I have never done until now!) Virtual [Insert your favorite holiday treat here] for you! Thanks so much!**

 **Now, here is the promised Lurlinemas special!**

* * *

It was the night before Lurlinemas Eve, which Galinda liked to call Lurlinemas Eve-Eve. Elphaba, on multiple occasions, told the blonde that Lurlinemas Eve-Eve wasn't really a holiday and to stop exclaiming "Merry Lurlinemas Eve-Eve!" To every person that she saw, not that she listened to Elphaba. They were currently in the Ozdust, which Galinda had masterly decorated with paper snowflakes. It turned out that making those was a hobby of hers and she'd been doing it ever since she was nine. On top of that, streamers were hung everywhere and the tables were adorned with beautiful silver-y table cloths.

"It's so pretty, isn't it ,Elphie?" The blonde asked as they stepped back to take a look at everything.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"This is going to be the most ozmazifying Lurlinemas ever!" Galinda giggled, then she turned to look at her friend. "And I have a special gift for you!"

Elphaba smiled. "Thanks, Glin."

"And you got me something, too, right?" The blonde asked. Elphaba gave her a look. "Of course you did! But it doesn't matter anyway! It's the season of giving, not getting!" She went silent for a second, deep in thought, and Elphaba braced herself for whatever stupid thing that was about to come out of the blonde's mouth. "But if it's the season of giving, it has to be the season of getting. Because if you give something, somebody has to get it. So it really is the season of getting, I suppose."

Elphaba just smiled and shook her head slowly. One thing was for sure, the blonde may not have been the smartest, but she was certainly good at (however unintentionally) lightening the mood. And also at hosting parties. They would have their party the next day, Lurlinemas Eve. Elphaba and Galinda had decided on not serving alcohol, they didn't feel like spending their Lurlinemas cleaning up a totally trashed ballroom.

"You have your dress, right?" The blonde asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

"And is it?" The blonde began before the green girl cut her off.

"Red or green, no. It's black. And don't tell me that I have to wear a Lurlinemas color because the last time that I checked, green was a very Lurlinemas-y color and, as you can see, I am covered in it."

Galinda huffed, though she did smile a little, and spun on her heel to leave the ballroom. It was late and they had a very busy day ahead of them on Lurlinemas Eve. Elphaba followed close behind her.

That night, they said goodnight and turned off the light, ready to sleep. Galinda was slowly falling asleep when Elphaba's voice broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Hey, Galinda, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering, for some reason, don't ask why because I don't know, what ever happened to that book you gave me? 'Galinda's Guide To Popularity', was it?"

"Oh, that one. I burned it." The blonde said casually, turning over so that her back was facing away from her roommate. "Good night."

"You what?" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Burned it." Again, the blonde's voice was calm and nonchalant.

"Why in Oz name would you do that?"

"You'll see soon enough. Good night." And that was it. The blonde was asleep.

* * *

The next day, they both woke up later than usual and were in a rush to get ready for the ball. As Elphaba had done for Galinda's party, they had hired a live band to play some Lurlinemas carols at the party. Galinda had gotten her family's personal caterer, Lorelei, who was in the area for another event, to cater for the party. They both had dresses, everyone had been invited, the band and caterer had been hired, the room was decorated, everything seemed perfect. Until Galinda had a mini-panic attack when she and Elphaba went over the checklist for a final time, about 2 hours before the party.

"Aaaaaaah!" The blonde screamed. Elphaba quickly turned to look at her friend, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked, thinking Galinda was having some kind of heart attack or something.

"The tree! We forgot the tree!" She squealed. Elphaba wanted to laugh at how her friend was freaking out over a single Lurlinemas tree, but she realized that she was panicking, too.

"How did we forget a tree?"

"Elphie, now I remember!" She pointed to an empty corner in the ballroom. "We were supposed to put it there, but then we got distracted because I fell off of the ladder when I put up that snowflake!" She pointed to one of the many paper snowflakes that hung above their heads.

"Okay, well, I'll go buy a tree and you go buy decorations and we'll meet back here in an hour!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Okay." The blonde agreed, the both of them turning to leave.

"And you have a limit of 5 pink ornaments and no pink tinsel whatsoever and if you get a pink star, I will break it!" Elphaba said as she rushed out the door with her pink puffball of a friend right behind her.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes later, with only a half an hour left until the party started, the large tree was up and decorated. Luckily for Elphaba, Galinda had heeded her warning and only gotten 5 pink ornaments. She didn't get pink tinsel, either, but she got both a pink and yellow star just to see if Elphaba really would break it. She didn't break it, just snatched the star and receipt from the blonde, muttering something about returning it later under her breath.

About twenty minutes later, the band and caterer arrived and everything was set up for the guests, who arrived another teen to fifteen minutes later. Elphaba and Galinda had changed into their dresses shortly before.

Once everybody was there, Elphaba wondered why she had agreed to do this. Sure, planning a party was pretty fun, but being there was a whole different story. She just hoped that one of the many guys that Galinda flirted with would become the blonde's boyfriend. Then she could see how happy the blonde was and know that it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the party.

She stayed in the corner, near the Lurlinemas tree, for most of the party, only moving farther out into the party when the blonde grabbed her by the arm and forcibly dragged her away from the corner, which did happen a couple of times. But Elphaba was quite happy when the party ended. They spent another hour cleaning up after everyone and then returned to their dorm to get ready for bed and sleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba awoke and saw the blonde sitting by the small Lurlinemas tree that they had put up in the dorm. Underneath it were two presents, one labeled 'to Galinda, from Elphaba' and the other labeled 'To Elphie, love Galinda XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO'. Elphaba smiled at all of the X 's and O's that the blonde had put on there.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Elphie! Let's open our presents!" She giggled. Her enthusiasm to open presents reminded her of how Nessa had always acted when she was little on Lurlinemas.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Galinda." She sat down next to her friend, who handed her a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon, a weird thing they did, and marshmallows piled high. "You can open yours first." She said.

"Okay!" The blonde said, taking the present from under the tree and gently opening it, trying to preserve the paper. She smiled when she saw what was inside. "Oh wow! It's a..." She stopped. Elphaba could see the disappointment on her face, though she was trying to hide it. "Fishbowl."

Elphaba laughed. "I spoke to some of the administrators and they told me that we can have a pet, if it's a fish." Elphaba explained.

"Oh, Elphie, thank you!" Galinda exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Now open yours!"

"Okay." Elphaba laughed, picking up the neatly wrapped present and tearing it open. Inside it she saw a black journal. Written on it in in white, the cover read 'Galinda's Guide To Popularity: Elphie Edition'. Elphaba opened it. Much like when she opened the first book Galinda had made her, she saw a bunch of Galinda's neat writing, this time in black ink.

"The traditional path go popularity wasn't working for you, so I may have came up with a new plan." Galinda explained.

Elphaba flipped to the first page. The heading read 'Step One: Be Yourself'.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Elphie!"

"Merry Lurlinemas, Galinda."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **(I promised a Thank Goodness update as well, but I lost it when my device did this weird crash. I'm so SORRY!)**

 **As I said, it may be a while until I next update, as academics are now my main priority. Thanks for sticking with me throughout this! I've decided that this will be the last chapter for now, though I will probably do an epilogue and I'm planning a sequel! It will be fully overwritten and should be published in a few months!**

 **Thanks for reading, nominating and voting me for Greg Awards, and for all of your reviews! See you for the epilogue!**


	10. Wonderful Wizards And Pink Cities

**Oh, hello! Remember me? Probably not. I'm the person who abandoned the awesome people reading her fics literally right after they voted for her story and it won in two categories in the Greg Awards. So there's a lot going on now and I'm going to actually try and keep up with this story. So please stick with me until I can get back into a consistent pattern with updating.**

 **So I decided to combine the sequel with this as so not to over-complicate things. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **And I don't think I ever thanked all of you _absolutely amazing_ people for voting and ensuring that this fic won not one, but _two_ Greg Awards! Love you _all_** **!**

* * *

"Oh, Elphie! That's so ozmazifying! I have to tell all of my friends! Oh, and we'll have to have at least three parties in your honor, and I can even see about hiring a professional dog trainer to come and have some dogs put on a show at the parties! Oh, and..."

"Galinda! Calm down." Elphaba said. "All that Morrible said was that I was going to meet the Wizard. For all we know, I might not be gifted enough in magic to help him." The blonde sighed heavily and shook her head at her green friend.

"You're such a pessimist, Elphie!" She said. "You are so talented! He'd have to be crazy not to choose you to help him with...something! I mean, you're great at...persuasion! That could be useful to him."

"Persuasion?" Asked the green girl, slightly afraid at where her friend was going with this.

"Yeah! I mean, you convinced Morrible to teach me sorcery! And then you convinced her not to make me quit after I accidentally made all of the walls hot pink and dint know what spell would reverse it. That takes talent!"

"All I did was threaten to quit if she made you quit." The green girl reminded her.

"Exactly!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. Elphaba stepped back a bit to avoid having her toes stepped on. "She was so determined that you stay in her seminar that she agreed to keep me! Me, the one who barely knows what she's doing! That's how important she thinks you are!"

"Galinda, you don't 'barely know what you're doing'. You do know." Elphaba said. Galinda sighed and shook her head. "What?" The green girl asked.

"You just can't take a compliment, can you?" the blond asked. She paused and took a breath. "Look, Elphie. What I'm saying is that you have talent. So much of it! The Wizard would be absolutely crazy _not_ to want you to be his... what do they call it? Magic... something or other, it doesn't matter what it's called. Just know that I believe in you, Elphie. You will go to the Emerald City, meet the Wizard, and he will absolutely _need_ all of your talent to help him with whatever it is that Wizards need help with."

Elphaba wanted to laugh at her friend's unwavering belief that this was actually going to go the way she wanted. But instead she just shook her head and smiled. "Whatever you say, Glin." Galinda seemed to think that was a good answer, as she smiled and nodded before bouncing over to her bed and sprawling herself out on it.

"So, when you do go to the Emerald City, I want you to tell me all about it! I've always wanted to see it. It's amazing that they could make an entire city using just one color, you know?" The blonde's eyes lit up suddenly, which Elphaba knew meant that she had an idea. "What if they made an entire city out of _pink_?" She exclaimed. "It would be absolutely great, don't you think! It would be so bright and happy! Ooooh, and people could travel by...wait for it... bubble!" She giggled. "Imagine it, Elphie! It would be like the Emerald City, but it would be pink, and instead of those awful carriages, everybody would travel in big pink bubbles that float! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Absolutely wonderful," Elphaba said, smiling slightly. Sure, she would never want to see that, Galinda alone was almost too much pink for her to handle, but the blonde got so excited about it.

"Ooooh, Elphie, maybe you can tell the Wizard about my genius idea and he'll make it real! That would make you the best bestest friend ever!" Galinda said happily. Elphaba just smiled. Maybe she would. It would make the blonde happy, after all.

And they sat together for an hour, listing off things that Elphaba would suggest to the Wizard. Some of them, to Elphaba, seemed like they could actually become a reality. That wouldn't happen though, because the Wizard wasn't who everyone thought him to be.

* * *

 **Yes, I know it's short. I'm sorry about that. If you want updates and just random things, maybe you can check out my blog. I gave the web address in my bio. I'll be putting info regarding update schedules up later today.**

 **By the way, I'm never going to take the Wizard seriously. Once Upon A Time made that impossible. Oh, Walsh, look what you've done :)**

 **Oh, and the secret to Galinda's randomness is to make up her dialogue as you go and see what idiotic things you can think. Honestly, her randomness is more for my amusement than anyone else's, but I'm glad you guys seem to like it! :)**


	11. The Problem With Pens

**Sorry about the late update, guys! A lot has been happening. I would have updated over the weekend, but my school went on a trip to Busch Gardens on Saturday (we had a lot of fun) so I was exhausted on Sunday. But I am here now! So this chapter is a good way to show you guys what to expect as far as the format of upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

 **LifelongLeahstar: Thanks for your welcome-back present! (A.k.a breaking the review page) Very much appreciated! :)**

 **(The quote that inspired the name for this chapter is on my blog)**

* * *

The blonde slowly made her way to her dorm room, opening the door with a shaking, though very well-manicured, hand, and shutting it behind her. Her entire body shaking and her lungs barely able to take in air, she walked to her bed and threw herself onto it with the little strength she could muster. Then she started crying. She didn't even mind that the tears were messing up the makeup she had so carefully applied that morning. It didn't matter. Nothing did. Elphie was in danger. Her bestest friend in the whole wide world was in danger. She was somewhere in Oz, flying around on a filthy old broom, probably already working to save some poor, defenseless Animals that the "Wonderful Wizard" had threatened. It was so noble a cause, and she knew that her friend would help so many Animals, but it meant that the blonde would probably never again see the green girl. She looked over to the bed beside her own. Black covers were spread across it, waiting for somebody to snuggle up beneath them. But that wouldn't happen. That bed would be empty for a long time.

The blonde pondered putting some of the things that Elphaba had left behind in a box and bringing them to Nessa, as she most certainly couldn't keep them all in the room forever. They'd probably come in and take all of the things, throw them away or box them up and send them to her father who would throw them away, and probably even give the blonde a new roommate. Life at Shiz would carry on as it had before. Elphaba being gone made no difference to them, it would just mean they would have one less person to be rude to. She couldn't help but wonder what the campus bullies would do without their main target around. Noticing that she had no more tears left, the blonde slowly sat up and took a deep, shaky breath. Slowly making her way to Elphaba's desk, she began to rummage through the neat stacks of papers, looking for anything worth keeping. Then again, it was all worth keeping to the blonde, but she knew that she couldn't go home over break with all of her many things and the things belonging to her roommate. Much of it would have to go. Most of the papers in the stacks were notes or what she had starters of research papers. Her breath seemed to stop for a moment when she saw her friend's handwriting again.

 _"You have really pretty handwriting, Elphie." The blonde said, looking over her green friend's shoulder. Galinda was sitting in her own chair that she had pulled over to Elphaba's desk as the green girl worked on a paper for a class. "I wish mine looked like yours."_

 _"Thanks, Glin." Elphaba replied, smiling a bit. She didn't take her eyes off of her paper, though._

 _"Ooh! I have an idea!" Galinda suddenly exclaimed. "Let's try to copy each other's handwriting! It'll be fun! I'll go first." She pulled a piece of paper off of a stack and grabbed her own pink pen. Carefully, she tried to mimic the way that Elphaba had written her own name at the top of her paper onto the blank sheet. Finishing, the blonde leaned back and sighed, frowning. "This is hard. I'll try again." She tried again, but still wasn't satisfied with her work, so she tried again. And again. And again. And again. And again, until Elphaba had completed her ten-page essay and the blonde was on her third sheet of paper._

 _"That one is close." The green girl noted, pointing at one of Galinda's attempts about halfway down the second page._

 _"Yeah, but I just can't get the 'l' right." The blonde said, pouting._

 _Elphaba smiled. "That's because you're doing it like this." She said, mimicking the way Galinda had drawn the letter in her own black pen. "Its supposed to be like this." She wrote out how she drew the letter next to the first one._

 _"Oh!" Galinda exclaimed, looking at Elphaba like she had just taught her the meaning of life. "I get it now!" She then recreated Elphaba's signature over and over, again and again. And again. And again. And again. And again, until the pen ran out of ink and Elphaba was a bit upset at the blonde for wasting all of her paper._

"You have really pretty handwriting, Elphie." She thought out loud as she ran her fingers over the sheet. She picked up another piece of paper and smiled softly. It was the essay Elphaba had been working on while the blonde attempted to copy her handwriting. Carefully setting it on her own desk, she told herself that there was nothing wrong with keeping one or two memories of the green girl. If she was never going to see her again, at least she could have that. Not just the paper, but the memory itself. They could take away her Elphie. They could take away anything belonging to her Elphie. But they couldn't take away the memories of her Elphie. Ever.

* * *

 **I feel like everybody does post- musical and some intermission fics or post-DG AU, but I haven't seen too much of what happened at Shiz after Elphaba left. And yes, I will, of course, include random little flashbacks in every chapter. And you Fiyeraba lovers, don't worry. I've got something up my sleeve...**

 **Love you all! (In a totally non-creepy way)**

 **P.s. I may have a prize for the 30th reviewer...**


	12. Galinda Wants Her Bed (And Elphie's)

**Hello, all! You guys get two flashbacks this time, because you guys are so awesome. Thanks for your support!**

* * *

They were going to take away Elphaba's bed. It was just a bed, but it meant so much to the blonde. She had been so grateful that they didn't give her a new roommate (she had been assigned a private suite, after all). If they had tried to put a new girl in there with her, she wouldn't be able to call that girl her roommate. Elphie was her roommate. Always had been, always would be. But she wondered what was worse, seeing a new girl sleep on that bed or watching workers take it away to Oz-knows-where for Oz-knows-who to do Oz-knows-what with it. Because that bed was special. So many memories were made on that bed.

 _Thunder crashed, shaking the building, and lightning illuminated the room. On one side of the room, a green girl somehow managed to sleep through it. On the other side, a pair of shining brown eyes poked out from beneath pink covers, the petite body they were attached to shrinking back every time lightning flashed or thunder rumbled. The pounding of the rain against the building drowned out the blonde's yelps._

 _"Elphie?" Came a small voice. "Elphie?" No response. "Elphie!" Again, no response. "Elphaba!" She cried. Her outburst just so happened to occur at the same time as a particularly loud roll of thunder, the combination of which was just enough to wake the slumbering green girl, who jolted awake and looked around, clearly still groggy. Elphaba looked outside for a moment through her window before trying to fall asleep again, but her roommate called her name again._

 _"What, Glin?" She asked sleepily, trying not to sound irritable, even though she was because she didn't necessarily appreciate being woken up this early._

 _"There's a storm." Came the blonde's shaky voice. Elphaba noticed that it sounded muffled, as though she had her mouth underneath the covers. Light from a flash of lightning confirmed that the only parts of her body that weren't below the covers were her eyes and forehead._

 _"I noticed."_

 _"I'm scared."_

 _"Don't be. It can't hurt you."_

 _"But it's loud! And scary!"_

 _"And how do you expect me to fix it?"_

 _"I don't know. Talk to me or something. Momsie and Popsicle let me sleep with them when there's a storm."_

 _"I thought only little kids do that."_

 _"Well they always let me sleep with them when I'm scared! And storms are scary!"_

 _"So...you want me to let you...what? Sleep with me?"_

 _The blonde paused. "Maybe."_

 _"If I do let you...sleep in my bed, will you let me sleep?"_

 _"Hmmmm..." The blonde thought this over for a moment. "Deal!" And she flung the covers up and off of her, taking long strides across the room and pouncing onto her bed._

 _Elphaba soon learned that the blonde wasn't the best at keeping promises when she was scared or worked up, and she talked the green girl's ear off for the next thirty minutes or so as the storm raged outside._

The blonde sighed. That was one of her favorite memories of Elphaba's bed. It hadn't been as fluffy as Galinda's, but it had been quite cozy. Both girls were quite skinny, so they had actually fit quite well. That was when she'd last laid on her best friend's bed.

Some workers came in, beginning to disassemble the bed and prepare it to be taken out of the room. As they did so, Galinda's mind began to wander again, this time to the last time she had seen workers in the room. Or, more specifically, she thought about the events leading up to it.

 _"I want my bed! I want my bed!" Galinda sang, bouncing around the room. It was the night of the party at the Ozdust, when the blonde had first decided to attempt at making her friend popular. The green girl sat on her own bed while the blonde bounced about, singing about how she longed to have her bed. Galinda had known that there were people going to take away her bed and do some upgrades on it, pretty much just because her parents couldn't help but give her the best everything. But she hadn't known that it would interfere with her new project. That bed was very important to the process of making people popular. And not to mention that those people who had taken the bed had not handled it with care, she could see scratch marks on the doorway that weren't there before. They probably scratched it up by hitting the bed on the doorway. She didn't really care about the doorway, but what had they done to her bed? Plus, they were supposed to have taken only two hours. Her bed had been gone for seven._

 _"Oh, Elphaba! What if they stole it?" She thought out loud. Her green friend only shrugged with a small smile on her face._

 _"I love that bed!" She cried before she resumed singing and bouncing around. "I want my bed! I want my bed!" She did this a few more times before turning to her new friend and standing still._

 _"I wouldn't give up that bed for one million dollars! One! Million! Dollars!" She then resumed her jumping around the room. She needed her bed. Maybe Elphaba could get it for her._

 _"Come on, Elphaba, use your power. Get my bed." She instructed, but Elphaba held up her hands as if to show that she was pretty much powerless here. Galinda sighed, looking around for a way to get her bed._

 _"Why don't you come sit on my bed?" Elphaba asked suddenly, patting the bed on the spot next to her._

 _"Okay!" The blonde gushed, dashing over and sitting on the bed. "Now, Elphie... is it okay if I call you Elphie?"..._

Galinda missed sitting on that bed. It was where she had first started making Elphie popular. Now it was being torn apart right in front of her. She sat on her bed quietly as the workers pulled apart the bed and began to take it away. Even long after they left, the blonde sat on her bed and stared at where the bed had been. She sighed when she heard a knock at the door, slowly getting up to answer it. Standing there was Shenshen.

"Galinda, we haven't seen you in days! We're all going out for lunch at this new cafe. It's super cute and the donuts are really good. We were wondering if you wanted to come." She said. The blonde thought about this for a moment. She realized that her popular friends hadn't really been hanging out with her since she and Elphie became bestest friends. But she really didn't feel like spending time with them. She only wanted to be with Elphie, but she couldn't.

"I...can't. Sorry." She responded, looking down at her glittering pink heels. Shenshen paused for a moment, but, after reminding her that she could come if she changed her mind, turned quietly and left. Galinda sighed. If this was how it was going to be without Elphie, she was going to have a problem. She couldn't hang out with her popular friends, they were just too annoying compared to Elphie (was she that annoying, too?), but maybe she could spend time with Fiyero. Maybe he had stopped thinking, and she could go and talk to him. He had known Elphie, too. Maybe he could help her deal with losing the green girl. It was worth a try. She didn't want to forget Elphie, just to stop being sad about it.

* * *

 **So the part about Galinda's bed disappearing might seem kind of random, but it's based on a blooper with Kristin and Idina where Galinda's bed doesn't come out for popular. I obviously added things to it and changed a few lines. If you guys are interested, I can put the video with the blooper on my blog. Thanks for reading! Summer is here! Hopefully, I'll be able to update more, since I have nothing planned this Summer except for a possible vacation in August. See you all next update!**

 **P.s. If you've read either of my other multichaps, please go vote for the poll on my profile! Thanks!**


	13. Breaking Point

**Sad news, everyone. We are coming to an end! One more after this! I have something a bit important to ask you all in the end A/N, so please stick around for that! Thanks!**

* * *

For the first time in the two weeks that Glinda had suffered through without her friend, she had finally convinced herself to go out with friends. She knew that her green friend would have told her to do it, not to stop her life on her account, and thought that maybe she would even be able to distract herself from missing her friend. She was wrong. So very, very wrong.

"Galinda, isn't that boy that sits next to you in history so cute?" Came a voice, one that the blonde didn't even hear.

"Galinda?" Came another voice.

"Galinda?" This time, the voice was loud enough to shake her out of her thoughts. She shook her head slightly, her blonde curls bouncing slightly as she did so, and turned to look at her friends.

"Hmmmm?" She asked, still not paying full attention.

"What's up with you lately?" One asked.

"Yeah, you haven't been yourself, like, at all."

"You've been locked in your dorm every second that you don't have class."

"And look at this," one of the girls sitting next to her gently took hold of the blonde's wrist and held it up for the rest to see. They all gasped dramatically.

"You haven't painted your nails in weeks, have you?" One asked. Glinda shook her head, the far-away look she'd had from the beginning grew more and more obvious in her eyes.

"She most certainly isn't herself."

"Perhaps we should give her some space."

"She's probably still recovering from rooming with the artichoke."

"Yeah. It might be, like, post-traumatic stress syndrome or something like that."

Glinda was barely able to resist the urge to roll her eyes. _How did I ever put up with these people? Seriously, how are such babbling idiots popular? They-_ She thought about it for a moment. _Is this what I was trying to turn Elphie into?_ She felt tears begin to well in her eyes, and she abruptly stood up, shaking the table they were at and startling the girls sitting with her.

"I suddenly feel slightly ill," she began shakily, "I think I need to go lie down." And she left as quickly as she could, attracting more than a couple of stares as she did so, though she didn't care. Not anymore.

"What's up with her?"

"Something's been seriously wrong with her lately."

"Can you believe the way she just runs out?"

The whispers of people as she rushed by them resounded in her ears. _Is this what Elphie put up with everyday?_ She paid no attention to the multiple people she dashed around and nearly knocked over as she ran across campus, her blonde curls flying behind her as the wind seemed to cut into her. She didn't mind the way it hurt. It was a different pain from what she felt inside. She would prefer it over the sadness any day. As she ran, she could feel the stares of those surrounding her burning into her. She was used to having people look at her, but not in that way. She wanted nothing more than to make it to the dorm and be alone for a moment, and when she finally did reach her destination, she threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into her pillow. She cried until she couldn't take the exhaustion anymore and she had fallen asleep.

When Galinda lifted her head from the pillow, the first thing she did was look over at the clock. _8:30 AM?_ She thought. How in Oz had she managed to sleep through the night?

"It's about time you woke up." Came a voice from the other side of the room, one that was peculiarly familiar, but that she had believed she'd never hear again. Turning her head in the direction that the voice came from, she couldn't help but gasp.

"E-Elphie?" She asked, her voice trembling as much as her body as she sat up slowly, not taking her eyes off of the green girl, who was sitting in a wooden chair, holding a book. "Is that really you?" How was this possible? Had it all been a dream?

"Of course it's me, Glin." Was Elphaba's only response before she decided to look back down at the book, her eyes scanning the words that spanned across the pages.

"Elphie!" Galinda cried then, unable to hold in her joy any longer as she thrust herself off of the bed and onto her friend. Elphaba made a noise of surprise, and looked genuinely confused at the blonde's sudden outburst, but didn't protest as her friend wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, Elphie!" She realized that she was crying as she pulled away. "I missed you! I couldn't stand it without you! I was-"

"Missed me?"

"Yes, you you left after The Wizard and Morrible-"

"The Wizard? Morrible? What _were_ You dreaming about?" Elphaba asked. _A dream!_ Galinda thought. _Yes, it was all a dream! My Elphie really is here with me!_

"Oh, it was the most horrendible thing! I was stuck living without you, and I simply couldn't take it!"

"Oh, Glin. Please tell me you wouldn't get that upset if I did actually leave."

"Of course I would."

"Oh, Galinda..."

"What?"

"You're stronger than that. I know you are. With me or without me, you're going to be just fine. Please promise me that, if I did leave, you would let yourself move on." Elphaba said. It was unexpected and, quite frankly, Galinda found to be a bit unlike her friend, but she agreed nonetheless.

"Okay. I promise." She said, and Elphaba smiled. "But please promise me that you'll never leave me in the first place."

"Glin..."

"Please?"

"Okay." The green girl chuckled. "I-"

A sudden jolt pulled Glinda out of that wonderful world where she was still with her friend, and she found herself still laying on her bed. _11:09 PM._ She thought when she looked at the clock. _It's 11:09. I was dreaming. She's not here. She's not really here._ And she began to cry.

* * *

 **Due to the fact that this was my first fic and I wasn't really sure exactly what I was doing, you probably all noticed how little this was oriented by plot. Because of this, I'm thinking of writing a more plot-based fic much like this one a little while after I finish this one. Please tell me if you think I should do that!**

 **Every time you review, a red panda learns to fly!**


End file.
